


Nothing but time

by flukedoctor



Series: Not that big a distance really [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Dates, Jason being nervous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flukedoctor/pseuds/flukedoctor
Summary: Kyle Rayner is in town and Jason can't stop thinking about him.It's dumb, he doesn't have time for a relationship.(He has nothing but time.)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to highladyofgothamcity on tumblr for this idea !  
> Also aces-away on tumblr drew this amazing art from my last fic and you should all check it out ! http://aces-away.tumblr.com/post/169526408461/well-iwishihadabandana-i-finally-got-my

“I was at the tower with Bruce the other day,” Tim tells Jason over the phone. 

 

“Mhm,” Jason isn’t really listening to be honest. He’s got his new phone balanced between his ear and shoulder as he plays his Nintendo DS. 

 

“Yeah, someone was asking after you.”

 

“Sure,” 

 

“He was asking how you were doing and everything. I just told him you were in New York now and he said he’s probably going to be hanging around there too.”

 

“Nice, is he hot?”

 

“That’s a bit shallow.”

 

“I’m shallow Timbers.”

 

“Whatever, I don’t know. Dick said you used to have the hots for him so sure, maybe.”

 

“Could’ve just said you were talking to Clark,” Jason snorts. 

 

“No it wasn’t Clark, it was Kyle Rayner, asshole.”

 

The phone falls along with the DS as Jason jumps. They both go clattering into the hardwood floor and a crack streaks across the phone screen. 

 

That’s not what Jason’s thinking about though as he scrabbles to bring the phone back to his ear. 

 

“ _ Kyle Rayner? _ ” 

 

“Oh so now I have your full attention.”

 

“Shut up Tim, was he actually asking for me?”

 

“Jesus you’re like a preteen girl with a crush,”

 

“Answer me Tim.”

 

“Fine, yes, he was asking about you.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“I  _ told  _ you, he was just asking how you were and what you were doing then he said he’ll be around New York for a while.”

 

“ _ Why?” _

 

“Jesus Jason I don’t know, go find him and ask him yourself.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Jason scoffs and picks his DS back up. “I don’t care.”

 

“Jason what the hell! You just freaked out about him, don’t tell me you don’t care!”

 

“Whatever. Listen, I’m kind of busy right now so…”

 

“Fuck off, you’re playing Pokemon.”

 

“Yeah and it’s really important so I’ll call you back later.”

 

“Jason c’mon-“

 

“Talk later Timbers!”

 

“Jason don’t-“

 

And with that Jason ends the call. 

 

He tries going back to the game but he can't concentrate. His head is spinning and his heart is jumping in his throat. As if Kyle Rayner means something to him. 

 

Jason has met Kyle only a handful of times, mostly when he'd kick around Gotham or when he actually ventured to the tower, but they were never really close. Sure, they had a good time with each other, poking fun at Dick and winding up Bruce, but that was the extent. And sure, he was kind of really hot, but that was all he was to Jason, a hot guy with a magic ring he could joke around with. 

 

It's not as if Jason would have wanted anything to happen anyway. At one point he was with Roy which ended because Jason just wanted his best friend back, then here was Rose which ended because, well, Jason still isn't too sure on that, then he was low-key back with Roy then he wasn't, and then he was gone anyway. Again, Kyle wasn't a constant, he was just some guy Jason knew. 

 

Some guy who's apparently been asking after him and is now hanging around his city instead of space for some reason. 

 

It's whatever though, Jason doesn't care. Nope nope nope. 

  
  


“You're distracted,” Bucky tells him the next day over lunch. 

 

“No I'm not.”

 

“Yeah you are, you've been pushing your curly fries around the plate for the past ten minutes, if you're not going to eat them let me have them.”

 

Jason scowls and pushes the plate over to Bucky. 

 

“I am not distracted,” he repeats. 

 

“You kind of are,” Bucky tells him between chewing. “What's up?”

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“It's got to be something.”

 

“It’s, uh,” Jason sighs, “It’s just some guy I used to know.”

 

“Some guy?”

 

“Yeah, and that’s all he is, and all he’ll ever be.”

 

Bucky shrugs and picks up another fry. 

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

“It is.”

  
  


Of course, Jason still can’t stop thinking about him. He doesn’t want anything with Kyle, he doesn’t have time for a  _ relationship. _

Well, technically he does. 

 

His job is only really part time and he doesn’t do anything during the day other than go on runs, hang around Tony’s lab and run errands for Steve and Bucky whenever they want  _ alone time  _ (Jason tries his best not to think about what they get up to). Sure, sometimes he kills time helping Peter with homework (he doesn’t need Jason’s help, but he’s happy to pretend he does) and there’s the trips to Gotham every so often but really, Jason doesn’t have a very busy schedule. He’s got nothing but time for a relationship. 

 

Still, Jason isn’t going to go about  _ searching  _ for one. That’s not really his style, so he’ll take a breath, tell himself to stop thinking about  _ Kyle Fucking Rayner _ and relax. 

 

And then the universe drops  _ Kyle Fucking Rayner _ into his lap not even a day later. 

 

Actually, Jason drops into Kyle’s lap. 

 

The subway is still the abysmal mess it’s always been, Jason just seemed to forget after having the freedom of travelling around the city on his motorbike. However, he’d drunk maybe one too many beers the night before with Bucky and Steve has a strict rule of no driving until the alcohol is completely out his system, so that means Jason has to brave the subway this morning to get to Tony’s. 

 

He’s crammed into a carriage, squashed between commuters with no elbow room to even reach up and grab onto a handle. 

 

So that means when the train comes to a lurching stop, Jason tumbles backwards, trips over a pair of feet and falls into the lap of some lucky bastard who had managed to snag a seat. 

 

“Fuck!” He exclaims, trying to scramble back up. But the train jolts again and he goes back down. 

 

“Hey, dude, don’t worry about it,” says the unfortunate soul Jason has graced with his tumble. Except he recognises that voice, that voice he’s been thinking about since Tim mentioned his name the other day. 

 

“Uh, Kyle?” He swings his head around and yep, there he is. Kyle Rayner, with his goofy grin and mop of soft black hair stares back at Jason, his eyes lighting up when he recognises him. 

 

“Jason!” He laughs. “I was hoping to run into you, Tim told me you were around.”

 

“Yeah he said, what’re you doing here?”

 

“What am I doing under you?”

 

Jason laughs too but makes no move to get up. 

 

“I meant New York, Rayner, your head up in space or something?”

 

“Very funny bird boy. I’m just taking a break, y’know? Feels good to be on earth for a while. Heard you had the same idea.”

 

“Eh, more or less,” Jason shrugs. 

 

“You like it here?”

 

“Sure, not as much crazies as Gotham.”

 

“Hm, I'm not sure about that, I mean just today some stranger sat on my lap on the subway and he's still not got up!” 

 

“That's the subway for you.”

 

Kyle laughs again, grinning ear to ear and Jason's heart seems to beat a little quicker. Those two things are totally unrelated though. Totally. 

 

“Listen, as much as I  _ love  _ having you sit on my lap, I am gonna need you to get up because my stop is next.” Jason's heart drops a little which is completely ridiculous. Completely. 

 

“Sure, sure,” he says a little too quickly before scrambling off Kyle’s lap. “I'll, uh, see you around?”

 

“Actually, do you want to, like, grab dinner or something on Friday?”

 

“Dinner?”

 

“Yeah, I know this great burger place.”

 

“Uh, sure, yeah that sounds fun.”

 

“Fun,” Kyle smirks and stands up. “I'll text you details later?”

 

“Okay, that'll be, uh, great.”

 

“Great, see you soon Jason,” he winks and goes to step off the train but a sudden thought has Jason calling out to him. 

 

“Wait! You don't have my number,”

 

“Oh, yeah, I asked Tim for it.” Kyle’s cheeks gain a hint of red, then he waves and disappears behind the closing train doors, leaving Jason standing dumbly in the carriage. 

  
  


Jason thinks it's kind of ridiculous how much he spends thinking about this dinner for the rest of the day. It's probably not even a date, just two guys going out for dinner, right? 

 

Besides, why would Kyle even ask him on a date? He doesn't know if Jason's single, he doesn't anything about what Jason's been up to since they saw each other last. 

 

Unless he asked Tim of course, like he did with his phone number.

 

So maybe he does know Jason is hopelessly single and maybe this  _ is  _ a date. 

 

Jason groans and collapses on his bed when he returns home. 

 

Why is he even so worked up about this, who cares if it's a date? Sure, Jason's not been in a relationship in a while, but he’s sure as hell not been having a dry spell. Even with his living situation and night job Jason's not really been doing too bad on the contact thing, meeting people in bars, finding out they're not really after anything serious just like him then returning to someone's apartment, awkwardly sneaking them out past Steve and Bucky the next morning if they go back to his. There's even been a couple of dates thrown in too, although they were only ever first and only dates. And none of them were ever with Kyle Rayner who knows Jason and his family well enough to relay the situation back to everyone he knows if he takes this as a date and it turns out it's really not. Jason's got his reputation on the line here. 

 

He groans again. 

 

“Everything okay Jason?” Steve suddenly appears in the doorway. 

 

“Yes,” Jason replies, words slightly muffled by the pillow he's pressing his face into. 

 

“You sure? Your groaning has cut down considerably recently, so something's got to be up.”

 

“It's dumb,” Jason whines. 

 

“Whatever it is, it's not dumb.”

 

“It is though,” he takes a breath. “It's a guy, okay?”

 

“A guy?” Bucky suddenly appears too, as if he had been listening in the whole time. Which he most likely was. “Is this the some guy you used to know?” 

 

“Wait, what guy?” 

 

Once again, Jason groans. 

 

“I know him from before, alright? Like, with all the batman stuff and the watchtower and all that crap. He hangs around in space with a magic green ring, but I don't know maybe it's white now, but he was talking to Tim about me and now he's in New York and I was sitting on his lap on the subway and now he wants to get burgers Friday and I don't know if it's a date!” 

 

“You were sitting on his lap?” Steve asks, confused. 

 

“That's your fault for not letting me drive. Actually, this is all your fault Steve.”

 

“As much as I like blaming Steve for your mild inconveniences, I've got to say this time you've not got a very strong case pal,” Bucky tells Jason. “So you like this guy then?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then why are you going out with him?”

 

“It's not - I - fuck, I  _ do  _ like him but I've not got a  _ crush, _ okay? I'm not Tim or something.”

 

“Gotcha, so you're nervous.”

 

“No!”

 

“I think you might be nervous.”

 

“Shut up Steve, I'm  _ not  _ nervous,” Jason states. “I can't be,” he adds quietly as an afterthought. 

 

“Hey, who cares if you're nervous?”

 

“I do because it's stupid and dumb and I'm  _ not  _ nervous.”

 

“I remember I was nervous our first date Buck,” Steve muses. “But I think I was just more nervous you were gonna make me ride the cyclone.”

 

“Is that why you threw up?”

 

“No, that was definitely the cyclone.”

 

“ _ Guys. _ ”

 

“Right, sorry Jay, we’ll talk about your problem.”

 

“There's nothing to talk about, I'll just go and it'll be fine, right?”

 

“Right,” both Steve and Bucky confirm in unison. 

 

“He can decide if it's a date or not, yeah?”

 

“You're going to be fine,” Bucky slaps Jason's shoulder. “Be yourself and all that crap, you've been doing just fine every other time.”

 

“Every other time?” Steve questions. 

 

“Not the time Stevie.”

 

“Be myself? That's all you got Bucky?”

 

“And don't throw up like Steve did.” 

 

“Right, got it, I’ll try not to throw up.”

 

“It's harder than it seems Jay.”

 

“Shut up Steve, this is still your fault.”

  
  


Friday rolls around way too quickly for Jason’s liking. He’s low-key a nervous wreck as Bucky and Steve wave him out the door to the burger place Kyle texted him the address to earlier. It’s in Manhattan so Jason takes the subway, which also means he can have a drink or two to work up the courage to ask Kyle Rayner if this is a date. 

 

Kyle isn’t there yet when Jason arrives, so he drops into a booth and orders a beer. And then another one. 

 

“Started without me?” Kyle asks when he sits down opposite Jason. 

 

“In my defence, you’re late.”

 

“By like five minutes Jay, you have high standards.”

 

“Sure I do, Bruce Wayne is my dad, it’s part of the genetics.”

 

Kyle laughs at him and Jason’s heart picks up again and he can’t even be bothered telling himself he’s ridiculous. 

 

“Well, I better catch up,” Kyle states, calling the waitress over and ordering three beers for himself and one more for Jason. 

 

“You sure you can handle that Rayner? I hear space messes you up.”

 

“It’s two beers, I think I’ll be okay.”

 

And that’s how the rest of dinner goes. They joke and laugh and grin goofily at each other like a pair of idiots. 

 

By the time the waitress is clearing their plates, they’ve both polished off another two beers and are playing footsie under the table. 

 

“You want to get shots?” Jason asks, a little buzzed but still not buzzed enough to ask if this is a date or not. But he’s finding that he doesn’t really care too much about that at the moment. 

 

“Shots? I don’t think restaurants do shots Jay.”

 

“Don’t patronise me like that, I know a bar.”

 

“Well I don’t doubt you there.”

 

“You know what, fuck you.”

 

“I know you want to, but let me pay for dinner first.”

 

So they go to the bar. Jason only knows little hole in the wall dives and this one hipster place Dick made him go to once, but Kyle doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

He bumps Jason’s shoulder as they down their drinks, slinging his arm around Jason to keep himself steady. 

 

“You can’t really hold your drink Rayner,” Jason laughs, bumping Kyle’s shoulder back. 

 

“Give me a break, I’ve not drank in like a year,” 

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to turn into such an embarrassment, I mean people are  _ staring  _ Kyle.”

 

It’s stupid, Kyle’s nowhere near as bad as Jason’s making out and Jason’s own mind is fuzzy and light, but they’re having a good time. It’s fun and easy and Jason doesn’t really remember how good it felt leaning against someone that he really does want to take home to his family like this. Suddenly, Jason doesn’t want this night to end. 

 

Kyle laughs, a sound that’s slowly becoming Jason’s favourite thing and it all gets a little too much. 

 

“Kyle,  _ Kyle _ ,” he breathes as he leans in closer. 

 

“Yeah?” Kyle’s breath dusts across his cheek. 

 

“Can I, can I kiss you?”

 

Kyle’s breath hitches and Jason’s worried he’s fucked up, yet again, but then Kyle grins, big and wide and toothy and goes for it himself. 

 

It’s sloppy and not a lot a more than a wet press of lips against lips but it’s sweet and nice and just,  _ good _ and Jason can’t stop himself smiling. 

 

“We should’ve done this years ago,” says Kyle. 

 

“You wouldn’t have liked me years ago,” Jason replies, then goes for another kiss before Kyle can say anything else. 

  
  


They go out again the following week. Well, they  _ see _ each other again the following week. Jason goes to Kyle’s apartment where they drink less beer and watch old buddy cop movies. The movies are bad and Kyle’s couch is tiny, but that just means they’ve got an excuse  to sit close and Jason sure as hell isn’t complaining when Kyle’s arm finds it’s way over his shoulder. 

 

“Do you know what would make these better?”

 

“If you say set in space one more time, I swear to God Rayner I will kill you.”

  
  


When they go out for a third time they don’t even have a drink, but that’s only because Jason doesn’t really want to be the guy drinking at Coney Island. He still throws up on the Cyclone though. But it’s okay, Kyle buys him cotton candy and kisses him still so all in all Jason isn’t as embarrassed as he could be. 

 

“You threw up on The Cyclone?”

 

“Yeah, just like you Steve. It’s cool, he still wanted to make out after.”

 

“That’s gross.”

 

“You were the same Bucky.”

 

“That was different.”

  
  


Soon it’s been a month and a half and Jason isn’t wondering if that first time was a date anymore.

 

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Kyle asks as they lay in his bed.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Wow, don’t get too excited.”

 

Jason just grins and leans in for a kiss. 

 

“I guess this means you’re gonna have to meet my parents.”

 

“I’ve met Bruce tons of times.”

 

“I’m not talking about Bruce.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is worried that everything is going to go wrong. 
> 
> There’s a good chance it will, Jason’s hoping it won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this update took so long ! I got some exciting news a while ago but it kind of results in my moods being up and down so this took longer than planned. 
> 
> However thank you all for your such kind comments from the last chapter, honestly you all make me smile so much !
> 
> Also aces-away on tumblr did some more amazing art for this fix and you should all go check it out ! http://aces-away.tumblr.com/post/170711083041/iwishihadabandana-why-do-your-scenes-make-we-want

For some reason, it takes a while for Jason to actually get around to introducing Kyle to Bucky and Steve. He wants to, he thinks, it’s just, the more he thinks about it, the more he worries.

Which is dumb.

Steve’s the nicest guy on the planet and possesses absolutely no ability to be rude or mean to _anyone_ (except maybe Bruce). He’d like Kyle straight away, they’d probably bond over art and baseball and then Steve would just keep asking about Kyle, telling Jason to invite him to dinner or Christmas or just to move in with them altogether.

Bucky might be a little standoffish, Jason knows it’ll be in good nature though. He’ll grill Kyle on his life and his stance on killing murderous villains once and for all, then somehow corner him and threaten him into treating Jason right, something Kyle really doesn’t need threatened into, and then when Bucky decides that he’s good enough, he’ll clap him on the back and call him an alright guy.

In theory, it’d all go perfect.

They don’t hate green lanterns like Bruce so there’s no preconceptions to overcome and they’re happy for Jason, they are.

But Jason just doesn’t see everything going that way, because this is Jason and nothing ever goes right for him.

It’s not as if Kyle is begging him to meet his family, he’s somehow picked up Jason’s hesitance and is happy to wait for him to figure it all out and doesn’t ask, proving once again to Jason that he’s really punching above his weight here.

Bucky and Steve don’t care either. Sure, they’re interested in Jason’s personal life because they care and all that, but they know Jason will introduce them all at his own pace.

Jason’s got all the time in the world to figure this out, but he’s doing much better at just avoiding it all together.

That means every time the opportunity to calmly introduce Kyle to Steve and Bucky presents itself, Jason turns in the opposite direction.

He only invites Kyle to stay the night when he knows Steve and Bucky aren’t around, he doesn’t mention to them where his dates are, he won’t even let them go grocery shopping when he knows Kyle’s running low on food (which is the dumbest thing ever considering there has to be at least a million grocery stores in the whole of New York and there’s no logical reason why Kyle would even go grocery shopping in Brooklyn when he lives in Manhattan, but this is Jason and this would 100% happen to him.)  
Also, Jason can’t help but feel guilty about it all. He spends too long trying to convince Kyle that he’s not _ashamed_ of him or anything, he’s just got this existential fear that everything is going to fall apart. And Kyle gets it, and Bucky and Steve do too when he explains it to them. It’s just, _why does he feel like this?_

“It’s probably got something with the fact that nearly everything does go wrong in your life,” Tim explains when Jason spills it all out one night over the phone. “I mean, you get adopted by some rich guy then you die, then you come back to life but lose your mind, then you come back to us and Bruce flips his shit and scares you off. Everything good that’s happened to you falls apart. You’re just coming to expect it now.”

“Wow, way to make me feel good there Timbers.”

“ _But_ ,” Tim continues and Jason can almost hear his eyeroll, “Things don’t really go wrong for you anymore, you’ve stopped it somehow. So you’ve got nothing to worry about. Except you’re still totally worrying, right?”

“Right.”

“Cool. I can’t really help you there?”

“Tim!” Jason exclaims. “You’re going to dump all this on me and tell me there’s nothing to be done? Thought you were supposed to be smart.”

“I am smart.” Tim states. “It’s just, uh, things like this, I’m kind of bad at it too.”

“Well, duh. So what would you do?”

“I just told you I don’t know.”

“Yeah but you’d figure it out, right?”

“I don’t know, maybe? Honestly at this point I’d probably just break up with him and never date ever again. That’s so much easier.”

“That’s dumb. You’re dumb Tim. I can’t break up with Kyle.”

“I really can’t help you then.”

So Jason hangs up and goes to bed and hopes that everything figures itself out in the morning.

 

It doesn’t, of course. He doesn’t wake up in some alternate reality where he’s already introduced his boyfriend to his kind of adoptive parents and everything is fine and great and Jason is not forever fearing something going wrong. Which is what he was really yearning for.

The morning isn’t a complete bust though, Bucky announces at breakfast that he’s taking Steve out for their anniversary for the night which means Jason can invite Kyle over without worrying the universe will somehow collapse in on itself if he were to meet Steve and Bucky.

So, Kyle comes over and Jason’s day gets better.

“How long have they been together?” Kyle asks over chinese food when Jason mentions the reason they can be alone tonight.

“Uh, eighty two years I think?”

“Jesus, they’re old.”

“They prefer the term experienced.”

Kyle snorts and flicks some rice at Jason.

“That’s a long time though, imagine being with someone that long,” he says after a moment. Jason shrugs.

“I mean, technically they were apart for like seventy years.”

“Still ,they’ve got to love each other, like, a lot.”

“They do, it’s kind of sickening.”

“You’re a dick Jason,” Kyle laughs.

“So I’ve been told.”

They go back to their food then and continue watching whatever movie Kyle had put on in the background.

“I love you,” Kyle muses later.

Jason isn’t actually as freaked out as he thought he’d be when someone told him that. It actually causes this warm feeling in his chest and makes him smile.

“Love you too Rayner.”

“Still not on a first name basis, huh?”

Jason opens his mouth to defend himself but Kyle laughs and kisses him instead.

The kissing leads to touching which leads to even more kissing, until they’re both shirtless and Jason’s leading Kyle to his bedroom.

All in all, it’s a great time.

And then Jason wakes up in the morning.

The sun is peaking lazily through the blinds and Jason is just blinking himself awake when his phone suddenly starts ringing. The harsh interruption causes Jason to groan and shove the phone under his pillow to shut it up. But it keeps going and going until Jason just drops it down the back of his bed onto the hardwood floor. That was probably a dumb idea but it’s too early.

“Finally,” somebody groans next to him and Jason shoots up. The sudden rush results in a piercing in his head and a brief moment of blindness.

“Jay? You okay?” Jason recognises that voice and realises that it’s just Kyle when his vision finally returns. He sighs happily and drops back down next to him.

Only to shoot back up again.

Because _Kyle_ is here. _Kyle_ is in his apartment where Bucky and Steve live and in his bedroom where Steve is going to burst in any minute and tell him to get up so they can go for their run.

“You have to go,” Jason states.

“Please don’t tell me this is a breakup.”

“What? No, no, I love you and all that, it’s just, Bucky and Steve are here.”

“I thought you said they went out?”

“Yeah, last night, but they’ll be home now. They’re old, they don’t stay out all night!”

And Kyle, bless his heart, completely understands.

He shoots out of bed too, pulling his jeans on as he stands.

“Can I take your shirt?”

“Sure, take what you like,” Jason throws over his shoulder as he rushes to dress himself. “Okay so we’ll just quietly leave my room and, like, sneak past the kitchen, you can be quiet, right?”

“I’m not the one you should be asking that Jay.”

“Okay, well fuck you, you can criticize what I do during sex later.”

“It wasn’t a _criticism_.”

“Shut up Rayner.” Jason still blushes though. Just a bit.

He slowly opens the door, hoping with everything he’s got that they’re going to be okay.

Once again the universe proves that it hates Jason, because Steve and Bucky are right outside his door. Except they pay no attention to Jason and Kyle standing in the doorway.

Because Bucky is down on one knee. Holding a ring out to Steve.

“What the fuck?” Jason exclaims.

Bucky and Steve’s heads snap to where Jason and Kyle stand, their eyes growing as wide as dinner plates.

“Uh, Jay -” Bucky starts but is cut off by a very loud banging at the front door. THe four of them look to the door which begins to rattle in its hinges.

Suddenly the banging stops and everyone lets out a breath.

And then, because the universe hates Jason as if he kicked it’s puppy, Batman storms in.

“What the fuck?” Jason yells again.

Batman does a quick sweep of the apartment and once he deems it safe, pulls his cowl off to assess the situation.

Steve stands dumbstruck, apparently still in shock over the proposal as well as the interruptions; Bucky, still on one knee with the ring extended, shifts nervously, apparently not caring about the interruptions but still waiting on his answer; Kyle sways slightly where he stands, taking everything in; Bruce has his poker face on as he tries to figure out what is going on, however there are cracks beginning to show; and Jason, Jason is having an internal breakdown. But what else is new.

“You didn’t answer your phone.” Bruce states suddenly.

“I was sleeping.” Jason tells him.

“Neither of you answered either.” Bruce addresses Steve and Bucky.

“We were kind of busy.” Bucky snaps.

An uncomfortable silence falls over them all and nobody is quite sure what to do.

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna go,” Kyle announces, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Steve suddenly snaps out of his trance then, falling back into the polite and charming America’s sweetheart he’s always been.

“No, no don’t be ridiculous,” he tells Kyle and flashes him his wonder grin. “It’s so nice to meet you, granted the circumstances probably aren’t what Jason was hoping for,” he barks a laugh, “but we’ve heard so much about you. I’m Steve, this is Bucky and that’s Bruce, who appears to have knocked our door off the hinges.”

“I don’t need an introduction.” Bruce growls, as if that is the most pressing matter at the moment.

“Sure you don’t,” Bucky sighs and stands up, still with the ring in his hand. “Good to meet you Kyle, you better be treating Jason well, although I’m not sure that I’m too happy with this you being here in the morning situation.”

“To be fair Jay usually kicks me out, I think he just forgot this time.”

“So there’s been multiple occasions?” Bruce asks, and Jason thinks he might die. Again.

“Well, uh, yeah Bruce, we’re kind of together?” Kyle says.

“You are?” Bruce looks to Jason. “You’re with a lantern?”

“I’m sorry,” Jason starts. “Like, you guys getting to know each other is great and all, but are we just going to pretend that we didn’t just walk in on a proposal?”

“We’re moving past that Jay, keep up.”

“Hold on Buck, I don’t necessarily want to move past this, I was just being polite.”

“I agree with Steve, the introductions were a much less uncomfortable move.”

“Fuck you Batsy, you were the one grumbling about yours less than a minute ago.”

“That’s because I am already acquainted with Rayner, _Barnes_.”

“This is a mess.” Jason decides. “This is such a mess. What is going on. What are we doing.”

“I think,” Steve says, all soft and soothing, sensing that Jason is on the verge of a complete meltdown. “That we should all have some breakfast and talk this out, okay?”

So that’s what they do.

Jason’s internal breakdown takes its time to fizzle out, but over some cereal and coffee he begins to feel a little more at ease with the current situation.

“Tim told me you called him complaining about relationship trouble so that’s why I called,” Bruce explains. “He just didn’t mention that it was a relationship with Rayner that you had.”

“So this is all Tim’s fault is what you’re basically saying.”

“I should tell you not to blame your brother for these things, but honestly I’m just glad I’m off the hook for once.” Steve laughs.

“Nevertheless,” Bruce continues. “If it had to be a lantern I am glad that it is Rayner.”

“That means a lot Bruce. You know you can just call me Kyle though, right?”

“I would rather not.”

“Okay fair enough.”

“I am glad you are happy though Jason, that is what’s most important to me.”

“Thanks B.”

“Same goes for us,” chimes in Bucky. “Although if you ever break Jay’s heart you’re gonna have to deal with three super freaks.” he stagewhispers to Kyle, but Kyle just laughs.

“I don’t intend on doing that, especially after seeing Bruce break your door.”

“You’re paying for that by the way Bruce,” Bucky says at the same time Steve says,

“It’s no problem, really,” to which everyone laughs.

Suddenly Jason remembers what kicked off this whole thing in the first place.

“What’d you say Steve?” He asks.

“What?”

“Y’know, when Bucky proposed.”

“Aw yeah, sorry we kind of interrupted.” Kyle smiles.

“Oh, I didn’t actually have time to answer. It all happened so fast.”

“Had to take some time to think Stevie?” Bucky laughs and elbows Steve in the side. Steve just smiles and shakes his head.

“It’s a yes Buck, I told you that years ago.”

“Wasn’t exactly legal years ago, punk.”

Then Steve kisses Bucky and it’s cute and all, but Jason’s eating breakfast.

“Gross, can you guys save it for the wedding?”

Everyone laughs again, even Bruce, and Kyle joins in like he’s apart of this weird, weird family, and Jason gets that nice warm feeling in his stomach again and he can’t help but smile.

This is great, it is, no matter how weird it was to get here.

What was he even worried about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What do you all think of a stucky wedding ??
> 
> Thank you all for reading ! I’ll have more soon, hopefully it won’t be so long a wait !

**Author's Note:**

> theme park dates are the best, even if somebody throws up, I know from experience. 
> 
> I hope you all had a nice holiday season and that 2018 is treating you okay so far !  
> Also, thank you so much for reading, next part is up soon and I think you can all tell hat that's going to be haha


End file.
